


I'm too Genderfluid for this Feat Resting Witch face

by Tooqueerforaclevername



Category: Dr. Strange - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Loki (Marvel), Bisexual Tony Stark, Gay Sam Wilson, Gay Steve Rogers, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Loki looks like Agent Of Asgard Loki at most times, Multi, Not Team Captain America Friendly, loki and peter parker friendship, pepper and loki friendship, they/them pronouns, timeline: post Avengers 4 but no IW spoilers will be included, wanda and loki friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooqueerforaclevername/pseuds/Tooqueerforaclevername
Summary: Loki came back different this time around. Loki is all play and lacking their usual malice.  Loki forms a sorta squad with Wanda and Pepper. Loki often borrows their cloths and shoes for fun. Loki deems themselves Peter's best chance at a protector. Thor isn't sure if this for keeps but he is going to enjoy playful Loki while he can.Steve and Natasha are far from amused and don't want to give Loki a single inch.





	1. You bet me heels and you better believe I will rock this shit

Loosing a bet to most would be the end of the world. But to Loki, it was an invite to cause some fun. Loki tried on the heels. They felt abit off balanced but they liked the way it made them feel. Steve was ready with his mocks, and Natasha rolled her eyes at Loki.

Loki slipped on head phones and turned up the music on their stark-pod. Loki let the music drown them out as they marched with a grin to the battle field. 

Thor stared, blinking. Spider Man high fived Loki as they passed them. Loki fixed their long jacket to sit on them better and slipped out a fancy dagger. Loki cracked their neck and a snake coiled around their throat. 

Steve scoffed at Loki. Agueing with Tony that Loki would fail in those silly heels. Tony was happily married to Pepper but damn if he wasn't checking out Loki's legs with those heels on. Loki winked at him, as they shifted to a female form. Tony spatted abit.

Loki nodded to Spider Man, and rank right into the rank of Doom Bots. Loki spun with ease on their heels as if they had done this before. Their daggers never missing their marks.

Tony and Thor whooped at Loki, Steve glared as he shoved a $50 into Spider Man's hand. Loki walked back over, slipping the heels off into their hands.

“ Steve, darling, I'm too Gender Fluid for you to tame. I have worn heeled boots since I was a teenager. How else do you think I passed as a real lady?” Loki says with a grin.

“ I got that shit on Vid, Lo! You were so bad ass!” Spider Man said walking up to Loki.

“ I do hope you got my best side. Oh heck, they're all my best side” Loki says with a purr.

The two walk off together, Loki wanting to grap some burgers and fries before heading back to Stark Towers. Steve stares at them and looks at Thor, hopeful for some sorta logical answer to just what happened.

“ That there is my Sister....my Brother...my Sibling. I'm damn fucking proud of them. I ever see you try to punish Loki's gender via a bet again, I'll be worse than the Hulk's smash. That Deity is fucking royalty. Act like it” Thor says gruffly 

“ Pizza, Thor?” Tony asks

“ Aye, friend Tony. Pizza and Video games will be great. Loki will keep Peter safe. Once they grap their burgers and fries, they will return to the tower.” Thor says.

“ Sounds great to me” Tony says.

Steve stares as Tony and Thor use the Bi frost to get back home. When had this become his life? He wondered. And when did he cease to have complete control over the Avengers? He muses bitterly, kicking a rock as he heads home himself.


	2. I make this outfit look hot and you know it so just admit it already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki joins Spider Man on a night patrol

Loki's long jacket was dragging abit behind them as they walked on the fence as Spider Man walked on the pavement below them. It was abit brisk for May but Loki enjoyed the brief relief before summer. Loki had joined Peter on one of his patrols of the city.

The odd friendship had landed them on the news. With reporters making jokes that the Avengers finally cared about the little people. The line had enraged Steve who shouted that Loki was not and never would be an Avenger at the TV.

Loki made mini groups around them. Loki did well with Pepper who let them cook with them and taught them how to use Earth cooking tools. Loki formed a loose coven with Strange and Wanda. Loki had been working with Thor to fix their silbinghood. Loki had tried to befriend Bruce on better terms and even Tony. Both were unsure what to make of a Loki who stood before them as a teenager and a shy smile without the crazy. Tony however, came around and Loki was thrilled to be taught science by Tony.

Everything seemed in place. Loki had never expected to win Steve nor any of his allies over. So Steve and Natasha's behovir didn't shock the Deity. But nothing stayed the same when your a Chaos God.

They had landed their first boyfriend, in fact, first consensual lover period. Loki was head over heels for Bucky and he returned their feelings. Then Jane came back. Loki deemed her the killer of Frigga and froze her out.

It was still a work in progress.

Spider Man squeezed Loki's hand to show support. Loki grinned at their best friend. Loki looked up st the stars. Sometimes they wondered which one their Mother was awaiting for them on. At first, the stars had made them home sick as they were “all wrong”. But now, they were sacred to Loki.

Wrapped around their wrist was a Thor's hammer necklace. It had been an odd choice to complete the new look. A wand-like staff in their left, a Thor's hammer, and new designed Horned Helmet. Loki favored black work out pants, army-style black boots and black mesh top. Loki paired it off with black fingerless gloves. Loki had started the new habit of painting their nails either black or deep green.

Loki had been in an odd period of staying female longer and longer. Thor had asked them if they were Transgender instead of genderfluid but Loki had explained they were Gender Neutral, they just reflected feminine or masculine rather than be those genders. Thor had nodded along and hugged their sibling. He enjoyed checking in with Loki whenever possible. 

The night had been uneventful. They had done what they always did. Grap some burgers and fries, eat in the park and then go home.

Peter settled in for a night of video games. Loki opened up their new Amazon package. Loki was happy with a new stack of fiction novels to read. Tony and Pepper checked in on Peter. They had made him officially their son. Peter beamed at them. Thor sat on Loki's Ravenclaw blanket with an offering of chocolate milk. Loki took the mug into their hands. They had traded in the long jacket and leathers for a wonder woman t-shirt and carpi-styled PJ pants. Summer hadn't striked yet but Loki over heated easily. They had already aimed their desk fan at their bed. Both looked at their family members with love that neither one was willingly to take for granted after what had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Come bug me Tumblr to finish my fucking fics and stop writing up new ones: https://dreamsofseeliecourt.tumblr.com/


End file.
